


Home can be a person

by Daniff



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sasuke has anxiety (sort of), Sasuke's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniff/pseuds/Daniff
Summary: The Fourth Ninja War had finally ended and the Infinite Tsukuyomi had been released. Now, back in Konoha, new challenges had to be faced.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I wrote it back in August as a challenge. One of my friends (@narutosbabymama on tumblr - great sns/naruto blog, btw) challenged me to write a SNS fic based on a prompt she gave me so I dedicate this to her!! This is for her as much as it is for me. I had tons of fun while writing it so I'm glad I accepted the challenge.
> 
> This is basically my Naruto ending (because I'll forever be bitter about the ending we got). 
> 
> Sasuke's thoughts are written in italics. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my semi-decent writing! :3

The Fourth Ninja War had finally ended and the Infinite Tsukuyomi had been released. Now, back in Konoha, new challenges had to be faced.

Sasuke expected to simply be thrown into jail and interrogated by the Intelligence Division. Sometimes, however, life surprises us.

Tsunade was still the Hokage but she had already put forward Kakashi’s name for the position of Sixth Hokage. Sasuke didn’t know her all that well but anyone could see that it was pathetic to argue with someone like that. Kakashi had no choice but to accept his new position. Preparations were being made for the new Hokage’s inauguration ceremony and everyone was looking forward to it with high expectations. The ceremony would be held in a couple days and everything needed to be as perfect as possible for a country which was recovering from the war. Such events have the power to lift up people’s mood and to give them something positive to occupy their minds with. That’s why everyone was so enthusiastic about it.

Sasuke had been required to meet the Fifth Hokage at her office. He thought they would most likely discuss which measures would be taken regarding his situation. After all, despite having helped in the Fourth Ninja War, he was still considered a Missing-Nin.

It was 10:25 AM. The meeting was in five minutes. Sasuke had no expectations. He knew what this was all about. He couldn’t really say he was nervous or anxious but he was somewhat hesitant. The last few days were nothing but a blur in Sasuke’s mind. So many things had happened in such little time. He had way too many thoughts to deal with, too many emotions to process. However, every action has a consequence and it was about time for him to face the consequences of his own actions – whatever that meant. That meeting was the first step.

The two guards at the entrance of the Hokage Tower didn’t even question his presence. Already inside the building, was a ninja waiting for him:

“Uchiha Sasuke, the Hokage is awaiting you. Please follow me.”

After a moment, the ninja knocked on the office’s door. Sasuke heard the Hokage’s voice too well. It’s impossible not to. That woman could be just as loud as a certain someone.

The door opened and the guard gave him permission to enter the room. There she was, sitting behind her desk. She wasn’t alone, though. Her secretary and Kakashi were there. Nothing he hadn’t expected.

“Uchiha Sasuke. Right on time”, she said.

“I am here at your request” was what he was able to say. He wasn’t particularly fond of formalities but, truth be told, he was in no position to be imprudent.

“I’m sure you know the reason why you are here.” Tsunade paused to take a glance at him. She was looking at some sort of document. “All actions have consequences. Your name is on the Bingo Book. Someone accused of committing treason and murder cannot walk the streets as they please. I am sure you understand the gravity of your situation.” She paused again.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of Kakashi’s face but didn’t waste time trying to decipher his facial expression. “We are well aware of the effort you put into fighting the enemies during the war. We also know about your apparent willingness to come back to Konoha after your fight against Naruto.”

Naruto. That name usually awakened many different emotions in him but not on that day, not at that moment. He couldn’t let that happen, therefore, he pretended to be unaffected by it.

“Of course that brat couldn’t go without discussing this matter with me. I can’t say that surprised me, though. After everything that happened there’s no way he would just leave it at that.” the Fifth sighed heavily.

Once again, Sasuke was struggling to keep his stoic attitude. Staring at a specific object usually helped him stop that kind of thoughts. Despite his efforts, he could perfectly picture Naruto babbling on about him.

“After a long discussion,” Sasuke heard the Hokage say, “we came to an agreement. We decided to pardon all your crimes as Konoha will take responsibility for the events that caused you to become a Missing-Nin.”

Now that was unexpected. The last thing Sasuke expected was to be pardoned. He couldn’t help but be surprised. Despite that, a part of him was pleased with the idea of Konoha finally paying for its role in the Uchiha massacre and its consequent events.

“I suppose that comes with a price” assumed Sasuke thoughtfully.

“Exactly. I’m not going to lie, Uchiha. It was hard to decide on a proper ‘punishment’. You will be thoroughly interrogated as we believe you might have valuable information. After that, you will join the Anbu. That way we can keep an eye on you. Furthermore, your abilities will be extremely useful for the organization. Finally you’ll have to report to us every day in the first few weeks as a member of the Anbu.”

Sasuke found Konoha’s authority rather questionable and, after everything he went through, the last thing he wanted was to be forced to work for Konoha. For better or for worse, however, he had decided to stay which meant that, if he wanted to be a ninja, he had no other option but to work for the village: the place that didn’t feel like home anymore, the place that had made him suffer so much, the place he once swore to obliterate.

For his surprise, Kakashi finally spoke:

“With all due respect, Tsunade-sama but I think Sasuke would benefit from being given some time. Many things happened during these last three years. Jumping right into something new might not be the most sensible decision.”

Sasuke almost gasped soundly but he had more self-control than that. This time, the secretary was the one to intervene:

“That might not be a bad idea, Tsunade-sama. I believe that travelling would help him understand his life, his own beliefs, feelings and even his future aspirations. Besides, a team could be assigned the mission of keeping Sasuke-kun under surveillance. That way it would be easier for us to keep track of him.”

The Fifth Hokage meditated and only spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

“It’s decided, then. I’ll give you three months to travel starting this Saturday because Kakashi’s inauguration ceremony will be held from Friday to Sunday. Keep in mind that you’ll be constantly under surveillance during those months. If you make any suspicious move, prepare to face its consequences. Understood?” she asked assertively. He nodded.

“Very well. You may go now.”

Sasuke had already his back turned and his hand was on the door handle when Tsunade added:

“I’m pretty sure that brat will want to talk to you after this. I told him we would have a meeting. I know that is none of my business but listen to whatever he has to say.”

Sasuke didn’t like her tone of voice. She was right. It was no one’s business but his and Naruto’s.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was now on his way back home. Home. Where or what was home? He had been asking himself that question since his return to Konoha. The Uchiha compound didn’t feel like home to him anymore. Not since that fateful night. What about Konoha, then? Well, it didn’t feel like home either. But Sasuke had returned despite having sworn he would never do it. It was all because of him.

“It was all because of him”, mumbled Sasuke to himself.

After that meeting, the last thing he wanted to do was to go back to the compound. So he wandered mindlessly through the streets until he found himself in a place he hadn’t thought he would have the chance to see again: the Third Training Ground. He didn’t quite know why his legs had taken him there but he knew that place used to mean a lot to him. Maybe it still meant a lot.

Suddenly, memories he had tried so hard to repress were now running through his mind. Thoughts were coming back, feelings were coming back. Sasuke’s mind was overflowing with them. They had to stop. He had to stop them. Breathing became hard. He was drowning in thoughts. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to feel. Everything was coming back and he was drowning, drowning, drowning…

‘_Everything is coming back’._

“Sasuke?”

That voice.

Sasuke had his eyes shut. He heard that voice calling him again. This time, it was closer.

“Sasuke?”

A hand was now on his right shoulder. He suddenly opened his eyes.

“Are you okay? What are you doing here?” blue eyes were observing him carefully. They were Naruto’s.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You didn’t seem fine a few seconds ago.” Naruto frowned at him.

Sasuke sighed deeply and shook off the blonde’s hand. Sasuke gathered all his strength to look at Naruto.

“I said I’m fine. What are you doing here anyway?”

“I was just training.” Naruto’s smile was so wide and beautiful.

Sasuke didn’t want to admit but he had missed that smile. So many were the times when he had daydreamed about it. Sasuke had a hard time repressing his feelings for Naruto while he was away. Everything reminded him of the blonde. He was always on his mind; now more than ever.

“Just training? For what?” Sasuke started walking. It helped him clear his mind. Naruto walked beside him.

“Well, I need to train if I want to keep fit and to become even better than I already am. I’m already the best but, you know, I can’t lag behind.” Naruto stuck his tongue out to Sasuke.

“Right, as if I’d let that happen, dobe.” Sasuke smirked.

Naruto made him feel so… happy. Sasuke liked the warmth that Naruto always seemed to be able to bring into his life. It felt good to be around him again. Maybe it felt too good.

“What about you, huh? What were you doing here?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing” mimicked Naruto “No, but really. I didn’t think I’d find you here, Sasuke.” Naruto’s voice softened so quickly that Sasuke’s name came out almost as a murmur.

His own name sounded so sweet coming out of Naruto’s lips. Sasuke shook his head.

_‘Stop thinking about these things, stop thinking about these things. Think of something to say, instead.’_ repeated Sasuke in his mind.

“I was just wandering around, minding my own business which is something you should do more often.”

Naruto pouted.

They walked for a few more minutes in complete silence until Naruto broke it.

“Hey, Sasuke… would you want to have lunch with me?” Naruto’s cheeks turned a pinkish colour.

Sasuke blinked. He wasn’t sure if he had heard it right.

“What?”

“I asked you if you wanted to have lunch with me, teme! Weren’t you listen-”

“Yes.” interrupted Sasuke softly and shyly.

Naruto gasped in disbelief. Sasuke looked away for a few seconds.

“Yessssss!! Let’s go to-“

Sasuke lifted his hand.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to say Ichiraku Ramen”

“What’s wrong with a delicious bowl of ramen? The old man’s is the best in Konoha!! Come on!”

Sasuke pretended to be considering the blonde’s offer. He didn’t need to think, though. He knew what he wanted.

“Hmmm... fine. But you’ll pay.”

“Yayyy!” Naruto started celebrating but stopped suddenly “Wait a second. You’re going to make me pay?!!!”

“Why are you asking that? Usually, the person who invites the other is the one who pays. It’s basic etiquette, dobe” 

Sasuke loved teasing Naruto. He had missed their friendly banter so much.

Naruto shook his head.

“Let’s get going then.” suggested Sasuke.

“What if we raced? For the good old times as rivals.” there it was. Naruto’s wide smile.

“What are you talking about? We’re still rivals, aren’t we? Besides, we’re not kids anymore, Naruto.” Sasuke had to bite his lips to refrain himself from smiling. The things Naruto did to him...

Naruto stuck his tongue out again and started running. Sasuke immediately followed him.

“Usuratonkachi!” he yelled.

***************

“So... are you going... to Kakashi-sensei’s ceremony tomorrow?”

“Naruto, you shouldn’t talk and eat at the same time. It makes it hard for me to understand you. Besides, it grosses me out.” complained Sasuke.

“Sorry.” Naruto stopped chewing and swallowed. “But answer my question!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know. I don’t care that much about it.” Sasuke shrugged.

“Oh, come on! You have to! There will be a festival with food stalls, music and fireworks!! Besides, Kakashi was our sensei, Sasuke. It would be rude not to attend the ceremony. What about your etiquette, teme? Huh?” Naruto poked Sasuke with his elbow.

“Are you going to make me go?” Sasuke had already finished his bowl of ramen while Naruto was on his second bowl.

The blonde nodded frantically.

“You can bet I’ll even drag you if you dare to say you’re not going!”

Naruto’s voice was so loud but Sasuke didn’t mind.

“Okay... I guess I have no other option then.”

Naruto smiled triumphantly. Sasuke pretended to wipe his mouth to hide his smile. That silly blonde... he would never give up. Sasuke realised that in their last fight. That was crystal clear now, even in small gestures like this.

“Are you done eating, dobe?”

Naruto nodded and took out a few yens from his wallet. Sasuke couldn’t contain his chuckles anymore.

“You still have that frog wallet? How old is it? I feel that I’ve always seen you with it.”

Sasuke had to cover his mouth to refrain himself from laughing loudly.

“W-why are you laughing, you jerk?! You’re jealous because you don’t have a cute wallet so SHUT UP!!”

Naruto was turning red which made Sasuke laugh even louder and that only made Naruto pout. Both boys got up and walked away from Ichiraku’s.

_‘This blond idiot looks so cute when he pouts.’_

Sasuke stopped laughing as soon as he realised what he had thought. He tried to ignore his own thoughts.

Naruto and Sasuke wandered around in silence for some time. Sasuke loved silence as much as he loved talking to Naruto but he felt that Naruto was quieter than usual. They stopped walking.

“What’s on your mind, Naruto? You’re unusually silent.”

“What?” they exchanged looks “Oh, it’s nothing.” Naruto started fidgeting.

“I don’t believe you.” if Sasuke could cross his arms, he would.

“It’s nothing! Don’t look at me like that, Sasuke!”

“Okay. Fine. Whatever.”

Sasuke started walking again but Naruto didn’t. The blonde spoke again.

“Hmmm. I think that I’m going home. See you tomorrow at Kakashi’s ceremony!! Don’t miss it! I’ll look for you!” Naruto waved at Sasuke and started running in the opposite direction.

_‘Usuratonkachi.’ _

Naruto was acting weird but what frustrated him was the fact that the blonde hadn’t even mentioned his meeting with the Fifth Hokage.

*********

Sleeping became a struggle for Sasuke since the massacre. Nightmares still haunted him every once in a while but ever since his last fight with Naruto at the Valley of the End, that he started having weird dreams involving the blonde...again. He used to dream of Naruto pretty often, especially after running away to train with Orochimaru. Now those dreams were back even though he didn’t really stop having them. Most of them were just random memories of when they were in Team Seven.

He wondered if he would dream of Naruto again that night. The silly blonde acted in a very suspicious way during the whole time they spent together. Something didn’t feel right. Sasuke felt that Naruto was hiding something from him. And the fact that he didn’t even mention Sasuke’s meeting that day, was worrying him.

_‘Naruto is definitely hiding something. ‘ _

Sasuke frowned. He would certainly confront the blonde later. After being completely open and vulnerable during their fight, he didn’t expect Naruto to hide things from him anymore; at least, not this kind of things. Besides, Naruto was always so easy to read which frustrated him even more. Sasuke could clearly tell when he was being lied to.

He sighed. It was no use overthinking it.

Even after falling asleep, images and memories of Naruto flashed behind his eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sasuke woke up in cold sweat. His dreams the previous night had seemed real, too real for his taste. He stayed in bed awake, covering his eyes with his arm. He sighed deeply.

He couldn’t stop thinking of Naruto and that was becoming a problem. A part of him knew why but the temptation to ignore those thoughts was strong. Obviously, he wasn’t being successful at all. Even in his sleep, his mind wouldn’t stop dreaming about the blonde idiot. Maybe travelling would help him with that.

‘_Right, I still haven’t told Naruto about it.’_ he sighed again. _‘How will he react to me leaving after putting so much effort into making me return to the village? What will he do to make me stay? Why would I stay?’ _

Sasuke got up. Staying in bed thinking about it wouldn’t help him figure things out. He decided to take a shower. He hated taking showers, though. His mind tended to wander until he couldn’t bear all the overwhelming feelings that overthinking always left him with. So he usually tried to be as quick as possible.

He got out of the shower and only 10 minutes had passed. It was Friday, the day of the start of the inauguration ceremony which meant that he would be leaving the next day. He needed to talk to Naruto before that. Hopefully, he would be able to do it at the festival.

The ceremony was at 6 PM, outside the Hokage Tower. Many people would be there. Sasuke didn’t really like crowds. Too many people and too many things happening at the same time and he could control none of them. He liked to be in control of everything. That way he wouldn’t be caught by surprise and nothing could hurt him. That’s the reason why control appealed so much to him. He had been controlled his whole life. Now it was finally time for him to do it, for himself, by himself.

********

Sasuke was on his way to the ceremony. Smells, sounds, people... He tried not to think too much about those things, otherwise he would start feeling overwhelmed. Sasuke also tried to ignore the looks some people were giving him. That started happening the day he came back to Konoha. It was expected, though. Those people despised him. He was a criminal and a traitor in their eyes. Well... he didn’t particularly like them either so they were all in the same boat.

He suddenly saw a flash of blonde hair and another of pink hair.

_‘Great. Sakura is with Naruto.’ _

Sasuke didn’t hate Sakura but she made him feel unbearably uncomfortable and he hated that. If only she grew out of her crush for him, they could be comrades again; maybe even friends. Until then, he would continue to avoid her as much as possible.

He walked to them.

“Hey, Sasuke!” Naruto waved at him enthusiastically as soon as he saw him. “You’re here! I’m glad you made it here.” Sasuke heard the blonde laugh. It was such a beautiful sound; one of his favourites actually.

“Hi, Sasuke.” Sakura smiled shyly at him. Something was wrong, though. Her smile seemed fake.

‘_Why did they suddenly start acting weird? What the hell is going on?’ _

Sai was also there. He didn’t know him very well but he remembered seeing him with Naruto and Sakura back when they found him at Orochimaru’s hide out. Sai greeted him. He seemed to have his own struggles too.

“Let’s find a better place to see Kakashi-sensei” suggested Naruto.

He was always so energetic. After so many years, Sasuke still couldn’t understand how the blonde had so much energy. It annoyed him almost as much as it amazed him.

*********

Hatake Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage.

Sasuke didn’t think he would ever see something like this. Kakashi didn’t strike him as someone who would be a good leader. He did poorly as Team Seven’s leader. Sasuke couldn’t imagine that man being in such a high position of power. One thing was being responsible for three other ninjas. Another completely different thing was being responsible for a whole freaking country.

So Sasuke didn’t have high expectations. Kakashi wasn’t completely incompetent but he didn’t seem the right kind of person to govern. It frustrated him. He wanted justice for the Uchiha clan but that dream seemed to be farther and farther away. Sasuke couldn’t settle for less, though. Not after knowing the truth, not after Itachi’s sacrifice. He couldn’t let that be in vain. There was nothing fair about not changing anything. Something needed to be done but he didn’t really know how. He would have to talk to Kakashi someday. That was the only way he could do it considering the fact that he would never be Hokage. During the war, he had decided to become Hokage but he didn’t think he was suitable for that position anymore and being Hokage wasn’t something he really wanted anyways. But he knew someone who did and they were right beside him. He sighed.

“Even you are here, Sasuke?” Kakashi laughed. Sasuke didn’t comment. Naruto would say something anyways.

“Yeah, we wanted to congratulate you on your new position, Kakashi-sensei!!”

“Naruto, Kakashi-sama is Hokage now! He’s not our sensei anymore!” Sakura corrected Naruto. She had that annoying habit. Sasuke just rolled his eyes while Kakashi laughed.

“What are your plans for the future? Do you plan on reforming Konoha? The system is flawed and something needs to be done about that.” Sasuke’s tone of voice was harsh.

The group fell silent. When someone finally spoke, the least Sasuke expected was to hear Naruto speak the way he did.

“We all play an important role in changing Konoha’s reality, whether we’re Hokage or not. It is up to every single one of us to avoid making the mistakes that were made in the past.”

Sasuke was astonished. He was trying hard to process what he had just heard seconds ago.

“You’re right. We’re not going to repeat those mistakes.” Kakashi assured.

He said it with such confidence that Sasuke felt tempted to believe him. But he would never allow himself to create any kind of expectations. Better be surprised, in a good way, than be disappointed. That was Sasuke’s current motto. However, only one person was able to exceed any expectations and that person was Naruto. The blonde always managed to surprise Sasuke despite how well they knew each other.

_‘I know your heart, Naruto. And you know mine’ _

That memory crossed his mind but Sai’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Naruto is right, Kakashi-sama. That’s the only way we can bring about change.”

Silence filled the air again.

“We should get going” suggested Sakura.

_‘Finally’ _

Sasuke was getting tired of being there. He was dying to get some alone time with Naruto. They needed to talk and Sasuke was having difficulty thinking about anything but the blonde, especially after hearing him talk like that.

“Sai and I are going to meet Ino. Do you want to come?”

“You and Ino have been hanging out a lot lately, huh Sakura-chan?” Naruto’s teasing tone and smirk made Sakura flush. The blonde quickly hid behind Sasuke for fear of being punched by the girl.

“Sh-shut up you idiot! Let’s get going Sai!” Sakura grabbed Sai’s right hand. They both walked away.

Naruto laughed like crazy, hugging his belly.

“Sakura-chan can be pretty clueless.”

“Don’t talk as if you weren’t more clueless than her, you dumbass.” Sasuke was smiling. Only Naruto could make him smile so much. “Let’s get something to eat. No ramen this time, though.”

“Aw...why not?” Naruto pouted.

“Stop pouting, usuratonkachi! You look like a child.”

Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Fine, no ramen, then”

They were walking side by side.

“I saw a stall that sells tonkatsu on my way to the Hokage tower. It’s right around the corner.”

They walked in silence. Music, the sound of people chatting and the smell of various food and sweets that were being sold in the street filled the air.

The sun was setting and the sky had beautiful tones of blue, purple and orange. Sasuke glanced at Naruto a few times. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. There was something beautiful and calming about this whole scene: the sky, Naruto, even all the different sounds that were surrounding them. A warm fuzzy feeling started burning inside Sasuke. He didn’t quite know what it was. Could it be tenderness, affection, happiness?

_‘Is this love?’_

Sasuke froze as soon as that thought crossed his mind.

_‘That can’t be it... can it?’_ He looked at Naruto. The blonde was still walking, not realising that Sasuke wasn’t walking beside him anymore. _‘No. No, it can’t. I can’t be in love with him. He’s my friend, nothing else. I can’t!’ _

Sasuke tried denying that feeling but a voice in his mind was saying something different.

_‘If you don’t love Naruto, then why is he so important to you? What does “one and only” mean to you? What does all of this mean to you?’_

Suddenly, Naruto turned around looking for him. Sasuke could see worry on Naruto’s face as he was getting closer.

“Sasuke, is there anything wrong?”

Naruto’s voice was soft despite him being concerned. Sasuke closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at Naruto. Unfortunately, he didn’t have enough strength in his legs to walk away. Sasuke felt tears rolling down his face.

_‘Shit. Why?’ _

He used his sleeve to wipe away his tears as fast as he could but it was too late. There’s no way Naruto hadn’t seen them. He put all his strength into stopping more tears from falling.

“Sasuke...”

Naruto’s voice was nothing but a whisper, his soft voice echoing in Sasuke’s mind. He felt Naruto embracing him tightly with his arm, gently holding his head. At first, that gesture had completely taken Sasuke by surprise but he quickly let himself be embraced, feeling Naruto’s warm body pressed against his. Despite being in the middle of the street, Sasuke was able to completely forget his surroundings. Somehow, it didn’t feel odd to be in the blonde’s arms. They fitted perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

After a few seconds, Naruto stepped back. He was gently looking at Sasuke. There was no trace of judgement in his eyes. Sasuke could tell which feelings he was seeing in those light blue eyes but he shove that thought away without even processing it.

“Let’s get something to eat. I’ve already seen the stall you were talking about”

As they walked, Sasuke noticed that Naruto’s hand was on his back and he realised that even that was enough to make him feel warm. Sasuke’s mind was still busy with all kinds of thoughts but he pushed them away. He didn’t want to cry again. Besides, he was probably just panicking. That’s why he had thought all those things.

************

“Hmmmm... this tonkatsu smells so nice. I bet it’s delicious.” said Naruto.

Sasuke saw the blonde lick his lips but he immediately averted his gaze. He couldn’t risk looking at Naruto. Sasuke hastily took a few yens from his pocket to pay for their food. Naruto gave him a surprised look.

“Why are you looking at me like that, dobe?”

“Huh? Nothing! I was just thinking that you didn’t have to pay.”

“You paid for our lunch yesterday. The least I could do was to pay this time. It’s basic-“

“Basic etiquette. Blah, blah, blah.” Naruto paused to look at Sasuke. “Alright then. I guess that’s fair.”

Sasuke saw Naruto’s smile from the corner of his eye.

In just a few minutes they had eaten their food.

“I was right. This tonkatsu was delicious. I’ll have to come here more often.”

“That’s surprising! I thought you only liked ramen.” Sasuke smirked.

“STOP! YOU KNOW THAT’S NOT TRUE!!!”

“Quit yelling, usuratonkachi! You’re only embarrassing yourself.” Sasuke got up. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

They left the stall and strolled around the festival.

“Could we go get dango? I’ve been craving it for way too long. Please.” Naruto was giving Sasuke puppy eyes and that was the end of Sasuke. He could never say no to those shiny blue eyes.

Sasuke sighed deeply.

“Okay. Let’s go then.”

Luckily, it didn’t take them long to find the right stall. The smell of dango reminded him of Itachi. He had always had a sweet tooth unlike Sasuke. He waited for Naruto to get his sweets.

“Where do you want to go next? We still have some time before the firework display.”

It was getting darker but it was quite warm outside.

Sasuke just shrugged. He heard music being played further down the street.

“Hmmm... There’s someone playing music live. We could go there.” suggested Naruto.

**********

So they wandered for a little while. Naruto wanted to buy every sweet and to play every game he could find. Sasuke observed him but he didn’t mind, after all, that was a good excuse to stare at the blonde as much as he wanted. Sasuke couldn’t complain about that.

“Sasuke, Sasuke, come here! This game is pretty cool!”

Naruto was enthusiastically pointing at a stall where there were many targets set behind a counter.

“That game is pretty basic, Naruto. You only have to throw rubber kunais and hit the target. Any ninja can do it”

“But these are moving targets which means it is more difficult! Come on, let’s play it, teme!”

Sasuke sighed. Naruto could be so dumb but there’s no way Sasuke could say no to him. He went first.

“You get a prize of your choice if you hit three targets in a row.” said the owner of the stall as Sasuke was handing her money.

Sasuke picked the kunais and observed each target before aiming at them. As expected, he won.

“Which prize are you going to choose?”

Sasuke took a look at the prizes. All of them were stuffed animals but he quickly found the one he wanted.

“I’d like to choose the orange nine-tailed fox, right there.” Sasuke pointed at the said stuffed animal.

Naruto gasped and then his cheeks got slightly red.

“Is it for me, Sasuke?”

“Who else could it be for? You’re the one who loves Kurama as much as you love frogs, I suppose.”

Naruto squeaked happily which made Sasuke’s lips curl in a discreet smile.

“I knew the game was stupidly easy to win but I wanted you to play it...in hopes of you giving me your prize” said Naruto as soon as they were far enough from the stall for the lady not to hear them.

Naruto smiled sheepishly at Sasuke. His cheeks were pink again.

“Oh, really? And what made you think I’d give you my prize?” Sasuke smirked. He loved playing certain games with the blonde idiot.

“Well, you don’t seem to be the kind of person who likes this kind of stuff and... I like it! I used to spend my savings on random things when I was younger and stupider and whenever there was a carnival going on.”

“One of those things hasn’t changed, I see.”

“Shut up, teme!!”

**********

They wandered for a little while until Sasuke remembered that there would be a firework display.

“The firework display will be starting soon, won’t it? We should get going, usuratonkachi!”

“You’re right, Sasuke! Should we just go to the top of the Hokage Rock? I mean, I think it we would have a pretty good view from there.” Naruto shrugged.

“Don’t you think it will be crowded? I’m sure many people will have the same idea.”

Sasuke was a little bit hesitant. He didn’t want to be around too many people because then, he wouldn’t be able to talk to Naruto and he was starting to run out of time. He had to tell him he would be leaving the next day. A part of him felt that he should talk to the blonde about his own feelings regarding their situation.

“I don’t think so, Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei is getting his face carved on the rock very soon.”

“Are you sure we can go there? Isn’t it restricted or anything like that?”

“No!”

Naruto sounded too confident for Sasuke’s taste. Once again, he felt that the blonde was hiding something from him. His attitude was getting too suspicious. That’s just another reason why they really needed to have a conversation.

“Okay, fine. Let’s go, then”

**********

They sat on the ground as there were no benches nearby. The night sky was beautiful. Sasuke hadn’t stopped to look at the stars in a long time but doing it felt special. Maybe that was related to the fact that Naruto was sitting beside him. Sasuke enjoyed the fact that he could just sit down and peacefully admire the sky.

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke could tell that the blonde was looking at him.

“Stop staring at me like that, usuratonkachi.”

Sasuke didn’t even need to look at Naruto to know that the blonde wouldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Hey, Sasuke, there’s something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you.”

Naruto’s voice was quiet almost as if he was about to let Sasuke in on a secret. Sasuke finally turned his head to the blonde. Blue eyes locked on his.

“I haven’t told you this, yet but... I know you had a meeting with Tsunade. Before that, she and I had a long discussion about you. I-“

Sasuke decided to interrupt the blonde.

“Naruto?”

“Y-yes?”

“The Fifth told me all those things after the meeting. I’m actually surprised that you’re only telling me this now. What took you so long?”

First, Naruto seemed to have been taken by surprise but then Sasuke noticed that there was a trace of sadness in Naruto’s facial expression.

“I... I didn’t want to upset you and I also wanted to give you some space. That’s why I avoided mentioning that meeting even though I’ve been dying to know what was decided.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but feel surprised. He didn’t expect Naruto, the guy who had spent these last three years chasing him, to give him time and space after finally bringing him back to Konoha. It seems that the blonde had matured during the time they were apart.

“Thank you, Naruto. I appreciate that.”

“So... what’s going to happen to you?”

Sasuke didn’t answer immediately as if he were looking for the right words.

“Well, the Fifth Hokage pardoned all my crimes and I’ll be joining the Anbu.”

After saying that, Sasuke couldn’t really look Naruto in the eyes.

“YOU WHAT?!!!!!!”

Naruto grabbed Sasuke so tightly and his voice was so loud that Sasuke jumped out of his skin. He took a couple deep breaths.

“Calm down, Naruto!” 

Sasuke shoved away Naruto’s arm.

“Sorry. I just wasn’t expecting that at all!! How do you feel about joining the Anbu, though? You know what that means, right?”

As much as Sasuke didn’t want to admit, sometimes the blonde said some pretty insightful things. Unfortunately, now was one of those times.

“I know... and I hate it but I don’t have any other option, have I?!”

He had found enough strength to finally confront Naruto and his own feelings.

“Sasuke...”

“Naruto, I know you’ve been hiding something. I don’t know why but suddenly, everyone has started acting weird. And you know what? That isn’t what surprises me. What I can’t understand is why you’ve been acting so... suspiciously. I don’t care about the way the villagers look at me or the way Sakura smiled at me earlier. I don’t give a shit about any of that so please, explain yourself.” Sasuke said that so quickly that he needed to catch his breath.

Naruto didn’t answer immediately. Usually, he was pretty good and fast at coming up with arguments but he surely seemed to take his time. Perhaps he was trying to find the right words. Once again, that seemed out of character. Naruto was impulsive both in his actions and in his words so, to Sasuke, his silence was startling.

The blonde sighed deeply and looked at the night sky. Many stars dotted the pitch-black sky. There were no clouds which was perfect for a firework display. The moonlight softly highlighted Naruto’s features. That view made Sasuke’s heart ache but he ignored that.

“I’ve gone through many difficult situations during these last three years while you were away. I had to confront other people and even myself. I like to think that I’ve learnt a lot thanks to those experiences. Even after the war and after our battle at the Valley of the End, I’ve been confronting certain feelings and thoughts that I haven’t really been able to ignore, lately.” He paused but he continued to avoid looking at Sasuke. “I’ve been feeling kinda lost, if I’m being honest. This is the first time in years that I’ve had enough time to feel like this. You know, I’ve always had some sort of goal whether it was bringing you back or being acknowledged by everyone in the village or becoming Hokage.” Naruto snorted.

“Well, you’ve already accomplished two of those things if I’m not mistaken.” Sasuke too decided to observe the night sky.

“You’re right. But the thing is: I don’t know what I want anymore. I don’t know if I have any other goals because I’ve never really dreamt about doing anything else that I haven’t already achieved.”

Sasuke frowned.

“What about your childhood dream of becoming Hokage? You used to never shut up about it. What happened?”

Naruto turned his face to Sasuke so he could look him in the eyes. He seemed to be trying to say something but Sasuke couldn’t really grasp what Naruto’s eyes were telling him. It was really hard for him to look directly at the blonde.

“Itachi-san once told me: ‘_You don't become the Hokage to be acknowledged by everyone. The one who is acknowledged by everyone becomes the Hokage’_. He was right.”- Sasuke winced at the mention of his brother. Naruto continued - “Lately, I’ve realised that my dream of being Hokage existed purely because I craved being seen and being treated like a normal kid. I wanted the looks of despise that people used to give me, to stop. It was suffocating. Things have changed somehow, though. I got what I wanted. I have many admirers and many people who respect me and who look up to me. That’s more than I’ve ever asked for. But I don’t want to be Hokage anymore. I don’t think I’m suitable for that position. Besides, I love action and sitting behind a desk all day doesn’t appeal to me.”

Naruto laughed nervously. Sasuke was shocked and, by the look Naruto was giving him, that shock was pretty visible.

“What did you just say?”

“I won’t become Hokage, Sasuke.”

Naruto sounded so sure of himself, yet his voice was soft.

They stayed in silence for a moment. Sasuke didn’t know what to say. Naruto was right but he couldn’t help but feel that there was something else going on that the blonde hadn’t told him yet.

“What about those who think you’ll become the next Hokage? Everyone has high expectations for you.”

“That’s true but I’ve already made my decision. I’ve even talked to Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“No, except for you.”

Naruto lied down on the ground. Sasuke observed him attentively. If the blonde had noticed, he didn’t say anything. Sasuke decided to lie down right next to him. He could almost touch Naruto’s hand without moving an inch. Sasuke stretched his fingers and right when they were about to touch Naruto’s, the blonde moved it, putting it under his head. Oh well, Sasuke couldn’t do it anyways, despite how badly he wanted to touch him once again. He retreated his hand.

“So what are you going to do then?”

“I’m not sure. I was thinking that maybe I could teach.”

Sasuke burst out laughing. This time, he didn’t put any effort into stopping himself from doing it.

“W-why are you laughing, teme?! I can teach kids!!” Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke “Stop laughing, Sasuke!!”

“I’m sorry but you? Teaching?” Sasuke continued laughing.

“I can teach! I’ve taught Konohamaru the Rasengan!” the blonde pouted.

“Fine, fine! But I don’t see you teaching, Naruto. Do you even have enough knowledge? And I’m not talking about your experience in fighting. I’m asking you if you know the theory behind the action.”

“I’ll learn whatever I need to learn in order to become a sensei. But first I need to take the Chuunin exam because...well… I’m still a Genin, which reminds me of something. You’re still a Genin too! I highly doubt you can become an Anbu member without being at least a Chuunin.”

Naruto was right but the Fifth hadn’t said anything about taking the exam again… Maybe she forgot about that detail. He would have to talk to Kakashi, then.

“Is this everything you wanted to tell me, Naruto?”

Sasuke knew there was something else going on with Naruto. The blonde hesitated.

“Yes, I guess.”

That didn’t convince Sasuke in the least.

“What about you? Is there anything you want to talk about?”

Naruto lied down and, once again, they were at a mere inch away from each other.

“Yes… There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you since yesterday, Naruto”

Sasuke waited for any reaction from the blonde but it didn’t come so he continued.

“Kakashi suggested me travelling for some time, arguing that I would benefit a lot from that, for many reasons. The Fifth ended up giving me three months to travel. I’ll be constantly under surveillance to prevent me from going rogue again, I guess.”

Sasuke bit his bottom lip while waiting for Naruto to comment.

“Oh. That’s…that’s surprising. I didn’t think Granny would let you do that. I guess I was wrong. When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

Naruto got up so suddenly that Sasuke’s heart almost skipped a beat.

“YOU’VE BEEN HERE FOR A WEEK AND YOU’RE ALREADY LEAVING?!”

“Naruto, I know how you feel but-“

“BUT WHAT?”

Naruto yelled so loudly that Sasuke flinched even though he was expecting a similar reaction. He got up.

“I’m just as surprised as you are, Naruto but calm down! It’s only for three months.”

Naruto took some deep breaths while Sasuke brushed off his clothes.

“You’re saying that now but what if you decide to leave Konoha forever?”

“Naruto…”

“I know it’s been hard for you to be back. I know that and I hate it. I’m sorry for not realising that immediately. I won’t condemn you or judge you if you never come back or if you decide to only accept outside missions but…” Naruto seemed to be on the verge of crying.

The fire work display was about to start.

“But I don’t want to lose you again. I love you, Sasuke.”

Naruto’s voice was nothing but a murmur.

Three, two, one… Pink, red, blue, green, yellow and orange flower-like forms graced the sky. The sound was deafening.

Sasuke didn’t want to believe what he had just heard. If only the firework display had started a few seconds earlier. If only he hadn’t heard Naruto’s confession. But the words that had just come out of the blonde’s mouth were now engraved in his mind.

Without even realising, Sasuke tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall. He couldn’t let them fall. His heart was racing, beating violently against his ribcage. He had to go. He couldn’t stand to be there anymore.

He turned his back to Naruto and started walking. He heard the blonde call his name but he didn’t even dare to look over his shoulder. He quickly changed his pace, running as fast as his legs let him. Before he realised, the Uchiha compound’s door was right in front of him. 

**********

After that conversation with Naruto, he needed a cold shower. Maybe if he died from hypothermia, he wouldn’t have to deal with his own feelings. But things don’t work like that.

He took the shower, put on fresh cleaned clothes and went to bed. He had a funny feeling that he would be up all night. He would be leaving the next day and a part of him wanted to ignore the little “incident” that had happened and move on with his life but he knew he could never do that. He kept replaying the whole conversation in his head, over and over and over again.

_‘I love you, Sasuke’_

“Damn it, Naruto! Why?”

_‘…I love you, I love you, I love you, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sas…’_

Lying down on his bed was pointless. He wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. Even if he did, he was certain he would dream of the blonde. His brain would never give him a break and let him forget Naruto’s words. Not even for a second.

“Fuck it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke got up so quickly that he felt dizzy but he didn’t care. Staying there looking at the ceiling would do nothing for him. The time to finally confront his feelings had come and, for the first time since his brother’s death, Sasuke felt terrified.

**********

Somehow, Sasuke was now at the door of Naruto’s flat.

_‘Why am I even here? He’s probably still at the carnival or something. And I’m not sure if I can do this’_

Sasuke sighed before knocking on the door. He waited for a few seconds and knocked again. There seemed to be no-one at home so he turned his back to walk away. Suddenly, he heard the door open behind him so he stopped.

“S-Sasuke?”

“Naruto… Can I come in?”

Sasuke tried to ignore the fact that Naruto seemed to have been crying.

He had never seen the blonde’s flat but it wasn’t as messy as he thought it would be. Naruto even had quite a collection of houseplants which came as a surprise to him.

Awkward silence filled the room. It was obvious that neither of them knew what to say but he was there so it was too late to go back home. Naruto finally spoke.

“Please make yourself feel at home.”

They sat down, cross-legged facing each other.

“So…” Sasuke started talking but Naruto interrupted him. Blue eyes met obsidian eyes. 

“What are you doing here, Sasuke? It’s getting late. Shouldn’t you be home packing for tomorrow?”

“Yes but… I wouldn’t be able to sleep without talking to you first”

Naruto just nodded. He seemed frustrated.

Sasuke cleared his throat. His heart was beating so fast that he thought he would pass out at any moment but he tried to control his composure.

“You were right. It has been hard for me to adjust to being back. You can imagine how conflicted I’ve been feeling. A part of me just feels that I went back to square one because here I am working, once again, for this flawed system, for Konoha. I can’t stop thinking about everything that the Uchiha went through. They put up with so much shit for what, for me to end up here and for the system to prevail?”

Naruto furrowed his brows. His frustration was getting more obvious to Sasuke.

“Then why did you agree with coming back if you knew you would feel like this? Yes, I’m the guy who spent three damn years trying to bring you back and you know that not even once did I consider giving up on you but now I am asking you. Why would you stay? Why did you agree to this?”

Sasuke snorted.

“I can’t believe you’re asking me that! You, Naruto, of all people! After our fight at the Valley of the End!” Sasuke paused and avoided looking at Naruto. He lowered his voice. “After what you said to me at the carnival.”

Despite being angry, Naruto’s cheeks gained a pinkish tone. The blonde moved closer to him. If the Naruto got any closer, he would be able to hear Sasuke’s rapid heartbeat. At least, that’s what Sasuke thought.

“Then please explain yourself, Sasuke!”

Sasuke shook his head.

“You’re such a moron.”

Sasuke’s hand moved to gentle caress Naruto’s left cheek, making the blonde flinch.

“You’re the reason why I’m here, Naruto. You’re the only one I care about. You make me want to feel things. I’m not afraid to be vulnerable with you because I know you understand me better than anyone else in the whole damn world. For some reason, I feel…naturally drawn to you. Correct me if I’m wrong but I feel that you can relate to that feeling as well. For you, I could stay because, apart from my family, you’re the most important thing to me. You almost make Konoha feel like home. Just like in the old times as Team Seven’s members.”

Naruto was clearly trying to contain his tears, his bottom lip trembling. Sasuke continued talking, his voice soft and low.

“What you said to Kakashi earlier today, really took me by surprise but, now that I know about your future plans, everything is crystal clear to me. Perhaps you’re right. You’ve been right many times before. I feel tempted to believe you and to, once again, feel hopeful.”

Naruto put his hand on top of Sasuke’s.

“Sasuke, we can change things here in Konoha. I still think that’s possible but… we don’t have to stay here if it’s too painful for you.”

“What are you talking about Naruto? We have no other option. I’m becoming a member of the ANBU anyways and you want to teach.”

They stayed silent but, somehow, it didn’t feel uncomfortable.

_‘I can’t believe I hadn’t thought about this sooner!’_

“What is it, Sasuke?”

“Naruto?” the blonde nodded in response “What if… we travelled together during these next three months? I think you need some time to reflect on certain things too. It would be great for both of us.”

Naruto couldn’t hide his shock. The blonde’s lips curled up and there it was again, Sasuke’s favourite smile.

“So… you want me to come with you?” said the blonde in a teasing tone.

Sasuke just smirked.

“Can we even do that, Sasuke?”

“Kakashi will have no other option but to let me take you with me and you know that. But we’ll need to talk to him in the morning. Do you want to meet me outside the Hokage Tower? ”

“Sure. Is 10 AM good for you?”

“Yes, it’s perfect.”

Sasuke felt…happy. He could finally say that he was genuinely happy. Naruto looked a little flushed. Sasuke darted a look at the blonde’s face, searching for any traces of doubt or regret. There were none. He slowly leaned forward, giving Naruto enough time to stop him.

“I love you too, Naruto” he whispered, closing his eyes.

His lips finally touched Naruto’s. At first, very carefully as if he was afraid of waking up and realising that everything had been nothing but a dream. But it was all real so he stopped holding back, allowing himself to passionately kiss the blonde. So many had been the times when he had dreamed of this moment. Naruto’s hand was now on his neck and Sasuke felt the blonde part his lips to deepen the kiss. The boys who had grown used to fear and pain, were not afraid anymore.

After a while, they both pulled back, panting. Their lips red and shiny from their affectionate exchange. Sasuke smiled.

“I should head home.”

“Yeah, you probably should. It’s getting late.”

They got up and slowly walked to the door. Sasuke had never seen Naruto’s face so red but, judging from how hot his own face felt, the blonde wasn’t the only one who was blushing.

“Don’t forget to pack your things, dobe.”

“I wouldn’t forget that, teme.”

Naruto gave him a quick peck on his lips and opened the door for him.

“Goodnight, Sasuke.”

“Goodnight, Naruto.”

**********

Back in his room, Sasuke didn’t even care to change into more comfortable clothes. He just lied on his bed, trying to fall asleep. Images of what had happened kept flashing in his mind. His heart was still beating fast from all the adrenaline.

Sasuke touched his lips. He could still feel the blonde’s lips pressed against his. It felt so good and relieving to finally do it.

He quickly fell asleep after that. The day had been long and Sasuke was mentally exhausted from all the emotions he had felt.

**********

Sasuke woke up with the sunbeam that slipped between his room’s dark curtains. He could even hear the chirping of the birds outside his windows. He looked at his alarm clock.

_‘It’s already 9 AM?’_

It was unusual for him to wake up so late. Sasuke was used to waking up at the crack of dawn due to not being able to sleep properly. This time, however, Sasuke woke up feeling well-rested and…in a strangely good mood, if he could say so himself.

After having breakfast, Sasuke got ready to meet Naruto. It was still 9:30. Maybe the blonde was still in his flat. Sasuke felt very tempted to meet him there instead.

Before he realised, he was on his way to Naruto’s flat. In a few minutes, he was knocking at his door. When Naruto finally opened it, Sasuke could see he was still in his pajamas. Naruto greeted him with a beam.

“Miss me, already?”

“You look like someone who woke up less than five minutes ago.”

“Hmmm. You’re wrong. I’ve already had breakfast.”

Sasuke smiled, shaking his head.

“Usuratonkachi.”

“Do you want to come in? I get ready pretty quickly but you don’t have to wait for me outside.”

Naruto stepped aside to let him come in. Sasuke stepped inside.

“You can sit wherever you want. I’ll be right back.”

Sasuke sat on Naruto’s unmade bed but he felt an urge to make it despite only having one hand. He was done when Naruto came back from his bathroom, wearing only his underwear. Naruto was quite ripped. Not that that surprised Sasuke but… he had to admit that it was a pretty nice view.

“Oh, you made my bed?” Naruto laughed “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I like organization.”

Naruto snorted and opened one of his drawers.

“Let me just put on some clothes.”

Sasuke did nothing to avert his gaze. He liked studying the blonde’s muscled back but that moment felt shorter than he would have liked.

In five minutes, they were both ready to leave.

**********

They arrived at the Hokage Tower right on time. Naruto was the first to approach the two guards.

“Hey! We would like to talk to Kakashi-sama or to Tsunade-sama. It’s an urgent matter.”

Sasuke eyed Naruto arching an eyebrow. One of the guards spoke.

“Okay, then. Please follow me inside.”

Sasuke was quite confident that they would let Naruto travel with him but the blonde didn’t seem to feel the same.

“Naruto?” he murmured into the blonde’s ear.

“Yes?”

“Calm down. We’ll be fine. You don’t need to be so nervous.”

The guard knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

“Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto would like to speak to you.”

“Let them in.”

When they were given permission to enter the office, Sasuke was not surprised to find both Kakashi and Tsunade there. Now, his former sensei was the one behind the desk.

“Naruto, Sasuke, what brings you both here?”

Kakashi seemed to know more than he should, judging by his tone of voice. It was time for Sasuke to speak.

“We would like to make a proposal.”

Tsunade was “apparently” busy looking through some documents but Sasuke knew she was listening as he noticed her grin.

“Naruto and I talked and we think that he would benefit from travelling with me.”

He couldn’t really see it but Sasuke imagined that Kakashi was smirking underneath his mask.

“Okay. I agree that it would be a good idea for Naruto to be given some time too. But why should I let you travel together?”

This time, Naruto intervened or rather…tried to intervene.

“Uh… why would I go with Sasuke? T-that’s simple. I…uh…I…I mean, we…”

Kakashi chuckled.

“Relax, boys. You don’t need to justify yourselves. You’re my former students so I like to think that I know you quite well.”

_‘I knew it.’_

What Kakashi said seemed to ease Naruto.

“So we can travel together, right?” asked Sasuke.

“I don’t see why not.”

A smile appeared on Sasuke’s lips. Naruto was visibly excited too.

This time, Tsunade spoke.

“Just don’t forget you’ll constantly be under surveillance. Don’t do anything stupid; especially you, Uchiha.”

Sasuke simply nodded.

“Be at the South Gate at 2 PM. That’s when you’re going to leave. Any objections?” informed Kakashi.

Both Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads.

“Very well, then. Is there anything else you want to discuss?”

“No. This was everything.”

“Then, you may go now.”

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the building. They were walking side by side. Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

“Well, that went pretty well, huh Sasuke?”

“Nothing I hadn’t expected. But… both Kakashi and the Fifth looked as if they knew more than they should.” Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and whispered “Do you have anything to do with that?”

Naruto started fidgeting with his hand on his hair, not making eye contact with Sasuke.

“Uh…you see… I might have told Tsunade about my feelings for you…”

“Oh, really?”

Sasuke lowered his tone of voice.

“And what did you tell her?”

That change in Sasuke’s voice made Naruto blush.

“I…told her that… I really love you and that I’ve loved you for longer than I’ll ever be able to admit…that kind of stuff.”

Sasuke smiled and gentle brushed his hand against Naruto’s.

After a couple minutes, they both parted ways, heading to their respective houses. They had agreed to meet up at the gate a few minutes before their time to leave.

**********

When Sasuke arrived at the gate, Naruto was already there but he wasn’t alone. Sakura was there too.

_‘Oh, great. Sakura is here. I was not expecting this.’_

“Hey, Sasuke-kun. Naruto told me you would be leaving today. I can’t believe I won’t see a certain annoying blonde for three whole months! What did I do to deserve this?”

Naruto laughed.

“Well, I won’t be here but I know that a certain blonde will. Right, Sakura-chan?”

Sasuke expected Sakura to punch the blonde but she didn’t. Maybe she had matured a little bit.

Kakashi arrived after a few minutes.

“Oh, you’re already here? You too, Sakura?”

“I wanted to say goodbye.” she smiled.

Kakashi clapped his hands.

“Very well, do you have everything you need? Are there any questions?”

The boys answered at the same time, blushing slightly.

“No.”

“Well, then you may go. Have a safe trip. Don’t forget you’ll be under surveillance at all times. No exceptions.”

_‘No exceptions. What is he implying?’_

Sakura hugged Naruto.

“Please, don’t do anything reckless. I know that you two tend to do that a lot when you’re together.”

Naruto chuckled. Sakura stepped back.

“Don’t worry, Sakura-chan. I promise we’ll come back in one piece! You know that I never go back on my word because that’s my-”

“Your ninja way.” Sakura laughed. “We get it, you dumbass. But I’ll keep my expectations low.”

She looked at Sasuke, extending her hand.

“Be safe and don’t let Naruto do anything stupid.”

The blonde protested and Sasuke extended his hand to shake Sakura’s.

“I won’t.”

“Goodbye, guys!”

“Goodbye, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan!”

Sasuke simply waved at them.

**********

When they were far enough from the village’s gate, Naruto stopped Sasuke.

“Is there anything wrong, Naruto?”

The blonde was scratching the back of his head.

“No. But” Sasuke saw him pick up something from his backpack. “I wanted to give you this.”

Sasuke looked at the object Naruto had in his hand. It was Sasuke’s headband.

“You’ve kept it for this long?”

“Yes. I couldn’t leave it at the Valley of the End. It’s yours, after all. You don’t have to accept this, though.”

Sasuke stared at it thoughtfully, for a moment.

“I’ll accept it. To me, this headband doesn’t represent the fact that I’m from Konoha. But it represents the time when we were all in Team Seven, taking D-rank missions and being dumb kids. It can also represent the fact that you never gave up on me.”

“Of course. That’s why I kept it.” Naruto’s eyes were shining.

Sasuke took the headband from the blonde’s hand and put it inside his bag.

“Thank you, Naruto.” he then took the blonde’s hand, brought it close to his lips and placed a gentle kiss. “For everything.”

Naruto’s cheeks turned red. Sasuke had caught him by surprise. He smirked.

“Shall we get going?”

“Yes!!”

And so their journey together began.

***********

To some, places and buildings are just that: places and buildings. Just because Sasuke had a house, it didn’t mean he felt at home and, for the longest time, he believed that he had lost everything. His family, his home, the place where he belonged. In the end, however, Sasuke found something much better than meaningless places and empty buildings: he finally figured out what “home” meant to him.

Home can be a person and his was walking right beside him with the biggest brightest smile in the world. He couldn’t feel more at peace.

“Sasuke?”

Naruto’s voice brought him back to reality. He smiled, looking at the blue sky. Not a single cloud could be seen.

_‘I’m home.’ _

** _The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! ^.^  
If you see any mistakes or if you want to say something, fell free to leave a comment.


End file.
